Songfics!
by Bandana Man's Girlfriend
Summary: Send in entries and you WILL get a story! Forms inside! Title Change: Used to be Christmas is a Carolin' Time
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :) **

**I got the idea from this from ****aLwAYS AnD FoREVeR CRaZy, on of my bestest friends on fanfiction! I PMed her, and she is letting me use this idea, SO THANK HER! **

**Oh, and Merry Christmas!**

**You can use any guy, I'll explain later...**

**Here's the form!:**

Name:

Age:

Style (please use links, and use categories relatable for your story):

Appearance:

Personality:

Song:

Story:

Big Time Crush:

Other:

**My OC:**

Name: **Olivia "Livvy" Hortense Mitchell**

Age: **16**

Style: **Preppy/Sporty/Winter Chic (living in snowy Minnesot-y) Here are some polyvore outfits  
>Casual: .c o m cgi/set?id=41267921  
>Christmas!: . c o m cgi/set?id=41268217  
>Skating (practice): . c o m cgi/set?id=41266583  
>Skating (performance): . c o m cgi/set?id=41268365**

Appearance: **Olivia is like a smaller, more feminine version of her brother. She is 5'4", three inches shorter than her brother. She has dark brown, almost black hair, and dark brown eyes. She has dimples when she smiles. She is very sporty, whichs helps keep her in shape.**

Personality: **She's an all-around nice girl. However, she's also a class clown, and is sometimes considered a nerd or geek. She doesn't mind what people think of her, and she is just a very kind and helpful person. She has a large heart, and loves her family.**

Song: **Beautiful Christmas - BTR**

Story: **You'll see!**

Big Time Crush: **Kendall**

Other: **She's Logan's younger sister! She also **_**loves **_**getting involved; she's on the cheerleading, field hockey teams, in the book club, the glee club, the drama club AND the school choir, AND she's also a swimmer and an ice-skater (the guys aren't very happy about the last one)**

**HELLO AGAIN!**

**Send in your entries please!**

**I will attempt to do all songs and stories, so if you don't get in first time round, I WILL write all of them and post them up here!**

**0ElevateNZ (I don't know why I change my user so often...)**

**p.s. 'Story' means your plot, what you think should happen...yeah :)**

**SEND THEM IN!**


	2. Count On You JAMES: FOB'sJ

**Hey ****Fan of BTR's James!**

**Looks like you're first!**

**...**

_Now I'm about to give you my heart  
>But remember this one thing<br>I've never been in love before  
>So you gotta go easy on me<em>

I sighed, wandering into my best friend's place. I walked into the kitchen, where Mama K was making cookies and the boys were crowded around a silly card game on the floor.  
>"What's wrong Krystye?" Kendall asked.<br>"It's nothing," I reassured him.  
>"Okay," he said. I gave a sad smile.<br>"I'm really tired, so I'm going to have a shower then go to bed,"  
>"At 7:16? Well okay but it's not like we're worried or anything-"<br>"CARLOS!" everyone yelled, as Logan and James slapped him.  
>"Go right on ahead Krystyna," Mama K said. I smiled, and walked into the bathroom, grabbing a towel and my pajamas on my way. I changed out of my pink-and-pastel colored skirt, the black leggings, grey leg warmers, grey house shoes, and took off my hoodie. I wrapped myself back up in the towel (Carlos has a tendency to walk into rooms without checking, and plus this bathroom doesn't have a lock on it), and turned on the hot water. I ran my fingers under the warm liquid before taking my hair out of the ponytail. I ran my fingers under the water again, and seeing I'd found the right temperature, I took off the towel and hung it up. I stepped into the water, my body shivering at the sudden temperature change. I grabbed my Herbal Essences shampoo (I love the tousle me softly range) and squirted a dollop onto my hand. I rubbed it through my hair, and followed soon after with the conditioner. I stepped out onto the cold lino and dried my body, dancing around on the bath mat a little bit. I stepped into my PJs when I heard a knock on the door.<br>"Come in! I called out, wrapping my hair up in the towel. James quietly came in and leaned against the wall. I looked up.  
>"Want me to help with your hair?"<br>"Sure," I smiled. I'd always had a crush on him, ever since I'd seen him that day at the school hockey game. I picked up everything and took him to Katie's guest room, for her (girl) friends. I sat down in front of the mirror, and dropped my clothes next to me. He came and stood behind me, grabbing the hair-dryer. He put it on the middle-est (is that a word?) setting and started blow-drying my hair. He ran his fingers through it as I leant back, my hair nearly reaching the ground. He turned it to the lowest setting, as my hair was nearly dry. I love this with James, the way we can do this kind of stuff with each other, and we can 'suffer' through comfortable silences. He applied the mousse, rubbing it into the roots of my hair. He then applied the hair-spray gel, just before he sighed and took out his lucky comb. I yanked my head forward.  
>"JAMES! What do you think you're doing?" I yelled.<br>"I was thinking that you seemed a bit sad, and that me doing your hair seems to calm you down, and that I don't know if you have a comb or brush, and I didn't want to ask, so I'm giving up my lucky comb!" he exclaimed. I smiled. I LOVE it when he rambles!  
>"Well, don't use yours!"<br>"I have eight more," he shrugged. I sighed.  
>"Fine. But just this once!" I said. He smiled, and started combing my hair...<p>

_I heard love is dangerous  
>Once you fall you never get enough<br>But the thought of you leaving  
>Ain't so easy for me<em>

"What's the matter?" he asked. I looked up, but he kept on looking at my hair.  
>"Blaine and I broke up this afternoon," I mumbled, hoping he hadn't heard it. He had. James stopped.<br>"Isn't this your one-year anniversary?"  
>"It was," I mumbled again, looking down at my hands. He spun me around using my shoulders.<br>"Krystye! I'm sorry," he exclaimed, hugging me. I silently wept, trying to keep myself together.  
>"Shhh...I'm here Krystye...I'm here," he whispered, as I full-on (silently) wept into his shoulder.<br>"You never know how great what you had was until you've have something to compare it to. Just be sure that it'll be there when you figure out it's more than right," he whispered, looking at me and wiping my eyes.  
>"Okay Krystye? No boy is worth your tears, and the one who <em>is<em>, will never make you cry," he said, reciting one of my favorite break-up quotes.  
>"Before you diagnose yourself with depression or low self esteem, first make sure you are not, in fact, simply surrounded by assholes. William Gibson. I have heard there are troubles of more than one kind. Some come from ahead and some come from behind. But I've bought a big bat. I'm all ready you see. Now my troubles are going to have troubles with me. Dr. Seuss. You have to learn the rules of the game. And then you have to play better than anyone else. Al-"<br>"Albert Einstein," I interjected. He smiled. I looked into his hazel eyes, and for the first time, I wanted to tell him how i felt.  
>"I'd rather be SINGLE than to be in a fake, phony, &amp; false relationship with someone who is NOT committed,"<br>"Let's play a game. Write a name in a circle, not a heart. Why? A heart can be broken, but a circle goes on forever," he said. I smiled, and grabbed my notepad and a pencil. I drew a circle in the center of the page, and wrote carefully.  
>"What did you write?"<br>I flipped the pad around. He smiled.  
>"There is one quote I forgot to mention..." he said.<p>

_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (yeah), baby, I'm counting in you (oh)  
>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (why would I want to do that, hey, yeah)<br>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you  
>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5<em>

_Now I'm about to give you my heart  
>So remember this one thing<br>I've never been in love before  
>Yeah, you gotta go easy on me<em>

"What's that?"  
>"I. Love. You," he said, pressing his lips on mine, making me drop the notepad with the circle and the five-letter name that starts with <em>J<em>

**...**

**Hey! I hope you liked it! You can enter as many times as you like! Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you get what you want!**

**:) Review please!**


	3. You're Not Alone KENDALL: kdanielle123

**You're Not Alone: Kendall and Kylie Kole (submitted by kdanielle123)**

**Using wordpad, so I'm super sorry if anything is spelt wrong or has bad grammar!**

**WARNING: Bad language!**

**You're Not Alone...**

**Kylie POV:**

I sighed, sitting on my suitcase. I pushed my brown hair out of my blue-green eyes. My boyfriend, Ethan, was supposed to be picking me up from the airport after my plane landed. I looked around at all the happy couples, arms around each other, smiling, some even kissing. I stood up and picked up my suitcases, moving to an empty seat. I scanned the crowd, looking for Ethan, when my eyes landed on four familiar faces walking towards me.  
>"No. Freakin'. Way," I said, smiling.<br>"Kylie? Kylie Kole? THE Kylie Kole who turned JAMES DIAMOND down?" Kendall Knight said. I smiled.  
>"Oh, it <em>is<em> you guys!" I said, hugging all of them.  
>"Why are you here?" Logan asked.<br>"I'm stranded here, because my boyfriend didn't come to pick me up, my Mom and Dad are working, and I was going to wait for my friends to come back so they can take me home," I said. I looked up. Logan, Carlos, and James looked a bit shocked, and Kendall? Well, Kendall's eyes were on FIRE!  
>"I can't believe that son of a bitch would do that to you!"<br>"Language!" Carlos shouted. I giggled.  
>"Sorry, but I still can't believe that little mother...effer would do that to you," he said, sitting down next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.<br>"Yup. He was supposed to be here three hours ago," I whispered, looking down and blinking tears out of my eyes. I started playing with my heart necklace, and wrapped my coat closer around me, and I remembered my first boyfriend.

**Flashback (KendallPOV):**

_I bet you didn't notice  
>First time your heart was broken<br>You called me up and we talked til the morning  
>And the time that you were stranded<br>I was there before you landed  
>He was a no show, I made sure you got home<em>**  
><strong>I sighed, looking at the clock. For some reason, I couldn't get to sleep. I had this feeling that somewhere, someone I loved was being hurt badly. I rolled over, and looked out the window. It was a warm September night, and I hopened my window. The cool night air rushed in, as I inhaled deeply, smelling Minneapolis. I smiled, and got out of bed. I grabbed my DS and walked back to my bed, my 14-year-old legs carrying me as quickly as they could. I started playing my new game, Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions, when my cellphone started ringing.  
>"Hello?"<br>"...Kendall?" someone sobbed. I looked at the number.  
>"Kylie? What's wrong?"<br>"You were right. Sam was just a big jerk," she cried.  
>"Oh no, he didn't-"<br>"He dumped me, Kendork. He crushed my heart and left me to die," she cried. I turned off the console and sat upright.  
>"Are you okay?"<br>"Do I sound okay Kenny?" she sobbed.  
>"I'm sorry,"<br>"Don't be! It's that douche's fault!"  
>"What do you need me to do, bumblebee?"<br>"Can you take me home?"  
>"Sure. Where are you?"<br>"Three blocks down from the rink," she mumbled.  
>"I'll be there ASAP," I said, hanging up. I got out of my PJs and into a t-shirt and shorts. I ran into my Mom's room, and jumped on her bed.<br>"Mhm?"  
>"MOM! Kylie needs help! I need you to pick her up and take her home with me!"<br>"Okay," she said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She put on her slippers and went into Katie's room, picking up my baby sister who was fast asleep. She grabbed her car keys and I ran out to the car, jumping up and down. Mom slid Katie into the front seat, and I went behind her.  
>"Where's Kylie?" Mom said.<br>"Three blocks down from the rink,"  
>"Okay, we'll be there in about 15 minutes," she said, driving.<p>

**13mins later:**

"Where is she?" I shouted.  
>"Shhhh...Katie's sleeping. We'll find her. I promise," she said. I leaned foward, looking out the windscreen.<br>"STOP!" I yelled. Mom slammed on the brakes, and I jumped out of the car. I ran down the road, and as I got closer, I saw the silhouette of a small girl sitting on the curb.  
>"Kylie!"<br>The girl looked up. I knelt down, and pulled the small brunette into a hug. She cried into my shoulder, and I pulled her closer as Mom drove up. I lifted Kylie to her feet and almost literally dragged her to the car. She sat behind Katie and me behind Mom, still crying into my shoulder. The trip back to her house was silent. We pulled up at the little home and I helped Kylie out.  
>"I'm sorry Kylie,"<br>"It's okay Kendall. I'm sorry I was a bit of a jerkface when you picked me up,"  
>"It's okay. I hope you feel better soon," I said, turning and starting to walk down the path.<br>"Oh, Kendall?" I turned around.  
>"Yes?"<br>She ran up and gave me a hug.  
>"Thanks," she mumbled, giving me a kiss on the cheek and running back to her house. I walked back to the car, my cheeks bright red. I sat upright in the car when I got a call. <p>

**End Of Flashback [Style: at bottom of the page, part 1]**

**Flashback (Kylie's POV)**

_I've been right there (right there)  
>For every minute<br>This time, it's no different  
>Whatever happens you should know<em>

Once again. I was the new girl. At age eight, it was a tough time. I sat on the edge of the concrete playground, holding my apple. I looked as lots of kids ran around, playing tag, foursquare, doing double dutch, roller hockey, duck, duck, goo-  
>"LOOK OUT!" Someone shouted as I got knocked over. I looked at my grazed knuckles, and sighed.<br>"Sorry, new girl!" I stared at the person who knocked me over. A blond boy got up, nearly trampling me with his rollerblades. He was wearing an oversized (on him) green Minnesota Wild jersey, navy/black pants and a gray beanie. I shifted away, still scared.  
>"Are you 'kay?"<br>I nodded.  
>"So...you're the silent type, huh? Well what's your name?"<br>I made a K with my fingers, followed by a Y, an L, an I, and an E.  
>"Kylie?" I nodded.<br>"Well, Kylie, I'm Kendall. Would you like to come and meet my friends?" I sighed, and got up.  
>"Sure," I muttered. Personally, I didn't want to meet this hockey-player's friends. I was looking as my scraped knees when the blond boy tapped me on the shoulder.<br>"Kylie? This is James, Carlos, and Logan," he said, pointing at three other boys who were also inb hockey gear. I smiled, and gave a small wave. The three boys rolled their eyes as James and Carlos picked me up by the arms, and Logan held my legs. I squealed in protest, as the three boys walked over to the other side of the playground and dropped me, stomach-first. I felt my chin hit the ground with a thud, and started crying. I was unaware that someone was sitting next to me until they spoke.  
>"I'm sorry," they mumbled. I sat up. The blond boy was sitting next to me, staring at me. I backed away.<br>"No! I won't hurt you. I'm sorry because my friends are still too immature to realize that girls don't have cooties," he said. I wiped my eyes and sniffed. The next thing I knew, Kendall had wrapped his arms around me in a hug.  
>"I'm sorry," he said, kissing me on the cheek. I mumbled a thanks and hugged him back. Somehow, I knew that this boy was special to me. I just didn't know how much yet... <p>

**End Of Flashback [Style, bottom of page, part 2]**

_Cause you're not alone, girl  
>Look over your shoulder<br>You don't have to wonder  
>Cause you know, you know, you know<br>You're not alone, girl  
>I'll be there to hold you<br>I'll stay til it's over  
>And you know, you know, you know<br>That you're not alone  
>That you're not alone<em>

**Flashback:  
><strong> 

I giggled as I ran into the woods. The boys and I were playing our weekly game of hide-and-go seek, which we played ever since I was 10. I ran further into the forest, glad I was part of the under-16's track team, and realized it was becoming dark quickly. I turned back the way I'd come from, but after about what seemed like forever, realization sunk in. I was lost. I knelt at the bottom of a big tree as it night fell. I felt for my phone in my pocket. Then I remembered. It was charging on my bedside table at home. I mentally cursed at myself, and shrunk closer to the tree, hugging my bare arms. It was getting colder, and I was only wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I started crying, as I wondered what animals there might be in these woods, and if Kendall and the others would ever find me. I lay down, curling myself up against the tree, and shuddered, both with cold and fear. I must've fallen asleep, because I was woken up by frantic yelling. I saw flashlights shining through the trees, and started yelling back.  
>"Kylie!" Someone yelled as the light shone on my face. As they came closer, I shrunk, freezing to death.<br>"Kyles?" they asked, wrapping a blanket around my shoulders. They scooped their arms under my legs and around my back, hoisting me up so I was pressed into their chest. I smelt cinnamon rolls, and smiled.  
>"Thanks for finding me Kenny," I mumbled. He kissed my eyelids.<br>"Of course I was trying to find you! I couldn't let my best girl friend die of hypothermia!" he said. I smiled weakly, my lips frozen. We came to a clearing, and he pointed his flashlight around, and then mumbled something I couldn't hear.  
>"What'd you say?" I asked.<br>"I think I'm lost," he replied. He put my feet on the ground, and I wrapped some of the blanket around his shoulders too. We sat in the clearing, the blanket wrapped around us. We lay under it, on the cold grass, looking up at the stars. He rested his head on his elbow as he looked at me. I watched him, and we both smiled. He leaned down, and for a second, the world stopped spinning. His lips pressed to mine, maybe as a sign of love, maybe just in an attempt to warm them up. We pulled away, and he wrapped his arm around me as I snuggled into his chest, glad that he'd taken my first kiss.

**End of Flashback (Style at bottom of page, part 3)**

_All the days that you were stressed out  
>Feeling like pulling your hair out<br>They were all missing but I was here listening_

**Flashback:**

I groaned in anger.  
>"What's wrong?" Kendall asked. We were in his bedroom, working on algebra. This was the one part of maths I didn't get.<br>"How am I supposed to know what equals?" I asked, throwing my textbook across the room. It hit the wall, and I lay back on his bed, smacking my hands on my face. I felt the bed sink under his weight as he moved next to me. He gently tapped his fingers on mine.  
>"I'm not sure, but how am I supposed to know what 10g +g - 3g + 5g equals," he said. I shrugged. I smiled as I felt his hand lift up my tank top. I felt his lips touch my belly button, and before I could understand what was happening, he was blowing raspberries on my stomach. I squealed, and squirmed, but his hands were keeping me down. I smacked him on the back of his head, making him get up. I rolled over, and giggled. His hands were trapped under my stomach. That's when I felt the bed shift, and he was sitting on the small of my back, trying to pull his hands out from underneath me. I smiled. He pulled and tugged at his hands, until finally, I rolled back over, and landed on his front. We both started laughing uncontrollably, and the door opened.<br>"Will you two lovebirds cut it out?" Katie said, before shutting the door again. We laughed and stopped, and laughed and stopped, before I felt his lips on mine. I looked into his eyes, and I could see he was just as shocked as I was. I smiled, and kissed him back. He smiled, and that's when Katie opened the door again...

**End Of Flashback (Style, Part 4)**

_You gotta believe in me  
>Even if you can't see me there<br>I'll catch you when you fall_

**Flashback:**

It was drama class. We'd been split up into partners, and were doing trust exercises. It was the one where you fall back into a partner's arms. However, I'm not very trusting, especially with one of the school's most popular girls, and my worst enemy paired up with me.  
>"Hurry up, or don't you trust me?" Sascha asked. Sascha Jackson twirled her dark hair around her finger, her fingers tapping on a sparkly diamante covered phone. I looked across the room at Kendall, who was trustingly (AN: Is that a word?) falling back into James' arms. Sascha followed my gaze.  
>"Oh, so you want your boyfriend to catch you, instead of moi?"<br>"He's not my boyfriend"  
>"What was that?"<br>"He's not my boyfriend," I said, a bit louder.  
>"Speak up dear, you're mumbling," she said, smirking. I knew I had to say it, otherwise she'd make my life even more miserable.<br>"He's not my boyfriend!" I shouted. The whole room stopped. I felt everyone's eyes on mine. I looked at Kendall, his eyes full of sadness, hurt, and anger. I felt tears threaten to fall, so I ran out of the room, and ran down to mine and Kendall's hiding spot. I ran inside the library, and went up to the second floor. I ran to our secret study room, and balled my eyes out. I heard a small tapping on the door, and looked up.  
>"Come in," I mumbled. The door opened, and a figure stepped in, clouded by my teary eyes.<br>"Ky?"  
>"Kenny?"<br>"You okay?" I shook my head. He shut the door, and sat next to me. He held his arms out, and I leaned closer to him. I sniffed, and I smelled three different scents. His deoderant, cinnamon rolls, and him. His unique smell that was sweet, yet bitter. Salty, yet sugary. Baking, yet...it smelled like pizza. I sobbed, as he pulled me onto his lap. I buried my face in his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me, pressing his nose to the top of my head. We sat there, snuggling, while my sobs died down. Evenutually, they stopped altogether. I sat up in his lap, and wiped my eyes.  
>"What happened?" he asked.<br>"Sascha Jackson happened. She caught me looking at you and well, demanded to know if I wanted my boyfriend to catch me instead of her. So, I had to tell he you weren't my boyfriend, because you're not," I said. I kissed him gently on his chin, making him smile. I smiled back, and he kissed my nose. This was the kind of thing we did. Ever since that day eight years ago, we exchanged kisses, but not proper ones. He kissed my forehead, I kissed his cheek. He kissed my nose, I kissed his chin. It was our way of making sure our friendship was still there. He pulled my green jacket around my shoulders, as I fixed his plaid shirt. We exited the room, hand-in-hand, and goofing off.

**End of Flashback (Style Part 5)**

_I'll be here for you no matter what  
>Comes around the corner<br>Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh  
>As long as I am breathing<br>You won't have to worry no more_

**Flashback:  
><strong>Kylie and I walked along the path. We'd been on a "just-friends" date. We were walking back from the ice-rink, when she slipped on the ice, landing on her butt. I started laughing, while she did the opposite. When I saw a tear slip out of her eye, I stopped laughing and helped her up. We ended up slipping the whole way home. At home, she changed into her pajamas, and put on her fuzzy white slippers. We played video games for a while, before she got a call. She went to the bathroom to take it, and I paused the game. I went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple, before hearing a cry from the bathroom. I knocked on the door. The short brunette opened it and collapsed into my arms. I pulled her into my bedroom and sat her down on the bed. I shushed away her loud sobs, and rocked her back and forth.  
>"What's wrong?" I mumbled into her hair.<br>"My puppy, Nippy, got hit by a car..." she sobbed. I held her closer, and she snuggled into my neck.  
>"I can take you home if you w-"<br>"No! I want to stay here, with you," She said, squeezing off my air supply. I loosened her grip, and took deep breaths. She looked up at me.  
>"Kendall?"<br>"Yes, Kylie?"  
>"I love you,"<br>"I love you too,"

**E.O.F. (Part 6)**

_Cause you're not alone, girl  
>Look over your shoulder<br>You don't have to wonder  
>Cause you know, you know<em>

_Cause you're not alone, girl  
>Look over your shoulder<br>You don't have to wonder  
>Cause you know, you know, you know<br>You're not alone, girl  
>I'll be there to hold you<br>I'll stay til it's over  
>And you know, you know, you know<br>That you're not alone  
>That you're not alone<br>That you're not alone  
>That you're not alone<em>

I turned around, and saw the familiar face of Ethan. I jumped up and ran into his arms, crying. He held me close, and I sobbed. That's when I did what I couldn't imagine. I broke up with him. My brain couldn't register what I said exactly, but I remember the look of pain, sadness, and anger on his face as he turned around, and the trickling of tears dripping down my cheek. I watched him disappear into the crowd, as I turned and ran towards the boys. I jumped, wrapping my legs around Kendall's waist, and kissed him. As I pulled away, a mix of shock and surprise was on his face.  
>"What was that?" he asked.<br>" I just realized I love you, Kendall Donald Knight," I said, as he smiled and brushed his lips against mine again.

**...**

**Hey! Look, I know it probably sucked, but I'm sorry! It took me so long to write this! ...I failed you**__**kdanielle123****...**

**Style:**

**Part 1:  
>Kylie: (polyvore) .comcgi/set?id=43931626  
>Kendall: (polyvore) .comcgi/set?id=43931697**

**Part 2:  
>Kylie: (polyvore) .comcgi/set?id=43931818  
>Kendall: (polyvore) .comcgi/set?id=43931918**

**Part 3:  
>Kylie: (polyvore) .comcgi/set?id=43954633  
>Kendall: (polyvore) .comcgi/set?id=43954844**

**Part 4:  
>Kylie:(polyvore) .comcgi/set?id=43985799  
>Kendall: (zimbio) .comphotos/Kendall+Schmidt/City+Hope+Honors+She lli+Irving+Azoff+2011/Vl-tKlTKDuQ**

**Part 5:  
>Kylie: (polyvore) .comcgi/set?id=43969489  
>Kendall: btrnl .blogspot. co. nz2 011/01 /kend (scroll down)**

**Part 6:  
>Kylie: (polyvore) .comcgi/set?id=44768683  
>Kendall: (polyvore) .comkendall_schmidt_tumblr/thing?id=29079667 (and jeans)**


End file.
